


She Can Wait

by Osicne_C



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fusion, Relationship abuse (mention), Supportive Peridot, Traumatized Lapis, lapidot - Freeform, lots of dialouge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osicne_C/pseuds/Osicne_C
Summary: Turquoise was confident. Turquoise was quick. Turquoise was intelligent. Turquoise was strong.  She quite the goofball and a great meepmorpist.The gems were certain that Lapis and Peridot held quite a healthy fusion, yet it all fell apart.  Peridot finds that Turquoise was not as happy as she thought. She shares a conversation with Lapis on what fusion really is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promise you I have more ideas besides hurt/comfort fics (Its just the vast majority of my ideas :') ) this would take place after Lapis becomes a bit closer to the rest of the gems.
> 
> I always imagined that Lapis' first fusion after Malachite wouldn't go as smooth as we hope it will. Here's a little story I came up with in regards to not having to rush a healing process. 
> 
> Enjoy!♥

Turquoise was confident. Turquoise was quick. Turquoise was intelligent. Turquoise was strong.  She quite the goofball and a great meepmorpist.

It had only been a couple of times before the gems called for Peridot and Lapis to form their fusion for their mission’s purpose, yet Turquoise was already getting to know each gem quite well.  

It was no surprise that Garnet enjoyed her presence for it was already well known that she approves of just about any healthy fusion. Amethyst, who had a similar interest in playing and creating things with garbage, enjoyed Turquoise’ occasional company as well. Pearl also really appreciated Turquoise for her strong protectiveness she had on Steven.

  
It was not until somebody, out of naive kindness said a simple sentence that changed everything.  
  
"Nice to see you take this so well, Lapis. Especially after last time." Steven said with a warm smile.

_The last time_

And just like that, Turquoise was no more. Peridot felt body fly across the barn, landing on her face with a thud. Before and could even comprehend what had happened inside Turquoise’s mind, a familiar voice cried behind her.

“I-I’m so sorry. I'm so sorry.” Lapis stuttered, “I swear it's nothing like last time. I swear I would never-”

“Lapis?! What's wrong? We were doing so well-”

Peridot quickly jumped up on her two feet and ran to her friend’s aid. Yet as she got closer, a wall of water rushed upwards completely closing her off the rest of the gang.

I can't do this anymore, Peridot.” Lapis blurted, her eyes spilling tears,  “Just being near me puts you all in danger. I'm a monster… Neither of you deserves this!”

“Lapis! That's not true!” Steven called. After several attempts, the boy finally managed to break through the wall of water. The young boy, however, could not beat the ocean gem’s speed. With one final sob, Lapis extended her wings, and dashed into the skies, up until she was a tiny blue dot in the sky, and eventually no longer seen.

Peridot’s eyes were locked onto the skies that Lapis disappeared to. Involuntarily, she dug her fingers into the dirt and clutched the sediment.

She had to of messed up somewhere. Had she been too rough? Had she forgotten to ask Lapis if she was up for fusing? Did she take advantage of Turquoise’ strength?

Somewhere along her thoughts, the muffled mumbled of her teammates clarified as she heard a concerned Amethyst call her name.

“PERI!” Amethyst cried. She dashed towards the smaller gem and offered her hand. Before she could accept, the quartz shot her with a sympathetic look, “Dude? Are you alright?” she asked with concern.

Peridot had not even noticed that her eyes had been leaking tears from the moment Turquoise diffused.

“Peridot.” Garnet sterned, “Go find Lapis. She's headed towards the galaxy warp right now. If you leave now you'll catch up with her.”

“Wait!” called Steven, “I wanna come too! It’s My fault they unfused in the first place.”

“We're all concerned for Lapis. But what happened is between Peridot and Lapis. We'll give them their privacy to work things out.”

Hearing the situation in Garnet’s voice only tightened the guilt building in Peridot. According to Garnet, a perfect fusion, something had happened between her and Lapis. What mainly brought the technician on the edge, was that Peridot herself still had no clue on where she went wrong.

Regardless, Lapis was hurt, and as her friend, she had to fix the Wounds, “I'll-I'll be on my way.” Peridot mumbled.

“Well...okay” Pearl sighed, as she comforted Steven, “But if anything goes wrong call us for help _immediately_.”

With a nod, Peridot charged to the warp pad. She was only able to get a glimpse of Garnet’s smile before she the blue and white beams of light took her vision and warped her away from the barn.

…..

 

As Garnet predicted, Peridot had made it to the galaxy warp right on schedule.

Little time had passed by, and she had already found the Ocean Gem in a deeper stage of panic. Lapis scurried from one broken warp pad to another. She clutched her hair and let out a frustrated cry each time they failed to activate, “Come on! One of these have to work!”

Before Peridot could even call her name, the blue gem halted, as if she could already sense her presence.  “I… don't want to hurt you again. Just let me leave” she said plainly, back turned away from her.

“Lapis!” Peridot shouted. She hopped off her warp pad and sprinted towards the ocean gem. While she showed no signs of avoiding her approach, she clenched her fists at the very moment Peridot made contact with her arm  “Please Lapis. At least tell me what I did wrong!”

The taller gem gave no verbal answer. She simply held onto her skirt and slowly sat herself onto the Floor.

“I've been lying to you.” Lapis’ face darkened as she brought her head to her knees and continued to speak. Damaged from seeing her friend in such a state, and offered a hand that was quickly pushed away, “I was scared, Peridot. I was terrified since the very beginning.”

“W-what?”

“No matter how much I tried, I just couldn't disconnect the comfort I first had with Turquoise to Mal-”

The blue gem choked on her own words and surrendered to a fit of sobs. Frozen by both confusion and shock, the green gem could only stare at her defeated friend as dozens of concerns reeled her mind. Through her worry, only the main concern escaped into words,

“I don't understand. If fusion still scares you then...why didn't you say so after the first time we formed Turquoise? Why did you let us fuse again after that?”

Lapis let out a tiny nervous chuckle that brought a chill up Peridot's spine. Her eyes shot forward, lost in the distance. “That was your first fusion, Peridot...I could just _feel_ how….happy you were and I….Didn't want to be the one to spoil that for you.”

Peridot was taken about. She back away from the Ocean Gem and was completely lost in words. She managed to convince herself that Turquoise was pleasing for the two of them. She was completely wrong. 

“For me??? But what about you?! D-Did it hurt to be in there?” Peridot stammered.

An uncomfortable silence rang through the galaxy warp, triggering a severe tense within Peridot’s shoulders. Lapis eased her eyes away from her friend and onto the floor.

“Lapis! You need to tell me if I'm hurting you!” The green gem’s voice finally managed to crack. There had to of been some sign of discomfort in Turquoise that Peridot had missed. _How_ could have she missed it? Memories struck Peridot’s head.

How Turquoise’ second pair of arms would constantly hold clutched fists. How Lapis not once gazed upon her own eyes in the fusion zone, how everything Turquoise said seemed to mostly skew towards Peridot’s thoughts instead.

_Was I in control the entire time?_

“Lapis please, I don't want to be like jas-”

“YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE HER!” Lapis bursted. She took a look at her room mates face, shock, and turned as a sad blue blush glowed on her cheeks, “You're nothing like her…You've been nothing but caring towards me and...I just figured that the least I could do in return is-”

“WHAT?! Hold one one second” a knot twisted in  the smaller gem’s stomach. At first, her shock was so strong that she thought she misheard. She was almost furious at her friend for even thinking in such a manner

Peridot put her hand on Lapis’ shoulders and pulled her forward so that their eyes aligned.

“Look at me, Lapis...you don't owe me _anything!_ ” She said sternly, “Garnet taught me that fusion is built on mutual feelings of trust. Nobody should force a fusion. Not if you don't enjoy it.”

“That's just the problem!" Lapis cried, "I enjoyed being with  _you,_ I was able to feel all that care you have for me, but...I-I just want to be cared for without having to…”

She had let her go on long enough. Without thinking, Peridot dived at Lapis and wrapped her in a tight hug. The ocean gem’s arms tensed upwards and stayed silent. She simply watched her as she quietly whimpered on her shoulder.

“There are other ways I can care for you!” Peridot stammered. a bright blue blush shined on her face. It did not matter though. Her eyes gave in and released all the tears that had been bottled up. She was barely able to scratch the next words out her throat through her own small sobs, “If you want care, th-then I'll give it to you. J-j-just stop hurting yourself like this, okay? I do care about you...I-I really really _really do..._

A second, yet more comforting silence filled the galaxy warp. Lapis finally accepted the hug and returned the gesture by resting her head on her partner’s green shoulder. Although Peridot did  feel a series of tears hit her shoulders, her friend’s sobs seemed to stop.

“This comfort is okay…” said Lapis with a warm yet tired smile. She lightly pulled away from the hug and used her palms to wipe away the green gem’s tears, “But…I'm going to miss her for a while.”

Peridot returned the smile and fell back into Lapis’ embrace, “Well Turquoise can wait until Lapis is ready.” she grabbed her companion’s hand, firmly grasping her fingers into hers, “and so can I.”

Peridot is confident. Lapis is quick, Peridot is intelligent. Lapis is strong.  They can both be quite the pair of goofballs and they are both damn great meepomorpists.

Peridot and Lapis both knew that they were a lot of things, but what mattered must is that they were together. Until they were both ready they did not necessarily need Turquoise for that.

  
Not yet.


End file.
